relics_of_hyrulefandomcom-20200213-history
Ocarina Songbook
Included in this tome are all known songs of the Ocarina of Time and the knowledge needed to learn them. With paper, an Ocarina and an ancient enchanter, pages of this songbook may be transcribed. '' May these songs give you strength in time of need. Zelda's Lullaby This is an ancient melody passed down by the Royal Family. Traditionally, only members of the Royal Family were allowed to learn this song. There is mysterious power in these notes. Epona's Song Horses seem to like this song. It is named for a horse who carried a legendary hero through many adventures. Playing this song will summon a horse to you. Saria's Song The flow of time is always cruel. Its speed seems different for each person, but no one can change it. A thing that doesn't change with time is a memory of younger days. When this song is played, every aspect of yourself becomes stronger. Sun's Song The rising sun will eventually set, A newborn's life will fade. From sun to moon, moon to sun. Give peaceful rest to the living dead. Song of Time The Goddess of Time is protecting you. If you play the Song of Time, she will aid you. Inverted Song of Time If you play the Song of Time backward, you can slow the flow of time. Song of Double Time If you play each of the notes of the Song of Time twice in a row, you can speed up the flow of time. Song of Storms The thousand years of raindrops summoned by my song are my tears. The lightning that strikes the earth is my anger! Minuet of Forest This song once transported the musician to a temple deep within the forest. The notes have since grown hollow, and form a shell that protects against poison and disease. Bolero of Fire This song once transported the musician to a temple deep within a volcano. The notes have cooled and form a shell that protects against flames. Serenade of Water This song once transported the musician to a temple at the bottom of a lake. The notes have frozen, forming fractals that protect against cold and frost. Nocturne of Shadow This song once transported the musician to a temple within a vast graveyard. The melody draws you into the infinite darkness that absorbs even time, rendering you invisible and silent. Requiem of Spirit This song once guided a child back to the desert, but the melody now opens the musician's mind, enhancing their magic skills. Prelude of Light This song once transported the musician to the resting place of the Master Sword, but the notes now gleam with the light of an ancient sun, burning the souls of the living dead. Song of Healing The melody has a serenity to it that eases troubles spirits, healing the musician and curing ailments. Song of Soaring Once used to transport the musician across a vast kingdom, but the notes have lightened and now carry the musician, even over water. Sonata of Awakening Once used to awaken slumbering individuals, but the notes have deepened and wake the dead. Goron Lullaby Once used to place listeners in a deep slumber, but the notes have weakened, and listeners will instead feel listless and tired, reducing their ability to fight. New Wave Bossa Nova These notes will recover the power of the Voice. Elegy of Emptiness A mystical song that makes foes who hear it shells of their former selves, rendering them unable to fight. Oath to Order An appeal to ancient heroes, who will appear to aid you in battle. Location The book can be found on a podium on top of the Temple of Time in the Shattered Lands, in front of the Mirror of Twilight. Crafting Every Ocarina song can be learned by taking the book to an Ancient Enchanter, provided the player is also carrying the Ocarina of Time, a special ingredient and a roll of paper. See the Songs page for information on these ingredients. Background and Inspiration The descriptions of each song are either taken directly from Ocarina of Time and Majora's Mask, or reference their functions. They were written with little detail to allow the songs to change as needed. The Ocarina Songbook was included to give the player an easier option for obtaining Ocarina songs and a reward for traversing the Shattered Lands See Also Ocarina of Time SongsCategory:Magic Category:Ocarina of Time (Game) Category:Majora's Mask (Game) Category:Books